Solo es un mal sueño
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Edward por fin descubre sus sentimientos hacia Winry, pero... ¿Que sucede cuando Winry muere misteriosamente? Es mi primer fic, Espero les guste.
1. Un triste primer beso

La lluvia azotaba al pequeño pueblo de rizembull, un niño de apenas 10 años observaba atentamente desde una ventana, una gruesa lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, sus ojos reflejaban una tremenda tristeza, eran casi las doce de la noche pero no tenia intenciones de dormir.

–Edward, deberías irte a dormir tu hermano, esta arriba esperándote-

-no quiero-

Dijo Ed decidido, no quería ver a su hermano no en ese estado, sabia que no podría reprimir mas su llanto y no quería llorar enfrente de su hermano menor.

–dormiré aquí-

Dijo finalmente.

–como quieras-

Suspiro pinako rockbell mirando con compasión al pequeño que tenia enfrente.

–te traeré unas cobijas-

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y el chico aun no conciliaba el sueño, un odio inmenso crecía en su corazón, si el no se hubiera ido dejándonos solos mama aun seguiría con nosotros, eran palabras que cruzaban una y otra vez por su mente, ¿acaso el y su hermano nunca podrían ser felices?.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo, necesitaba un hombro para llorar, pero, no iba a mostrar debilidad, de ahora en adelante tendría que trabajar mas, aprender mas para poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano hace unas horas, que traerían a su madre de vuelta, tenia que ser fuerte por los dos, es por eso que no quería llorar.

–Edo, ¿aun estas despierto?-

Ed se volvió y pudo ver a una niña rubia de ojos azules que lo miraba preocupada desde las escaleras.

–si ¿por?-

Dijo amargamente.

-¿aun estas triste?-

Dijo winry tratando de no lastimarlo.

–No como crees, estoy feliz de la vida sabes, quien podría decir que ¡MI MADRE ACABA DE MORIR!-

Winry bajo la mirada, entendía perfectamente los sentimientos del chico, pero, ¿como podía consolarlo?

–Ed, comprendo como te sientes, yo solo trataba de ayudar-

-¡NO!, tu no comprendes, nadie mas lo hace, solo nos tenemos Al y yo, nos tenemos el uno al otro, siempre hemos estado solos, siempre ha sido así-

Dos gruesas lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Ed, apretaba sus puños mostrando la frustración que aquello le producía, y sin siquiera pensarlo salio corriendo de la casa.

-¡EDWARD!-

Grito winry yendo tras de el.

Ed solo quería huir, escapar de la realidad, despertar de esa horrible pesadilla y encontrarse de nuevo, en los brazos de su querida madre, la lluvia lo empapaba cada vez mas, no supo como llego allí, había sido como atraído hasta aquel lugar, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba enfrente de la tumba de su madre y sin poder evitarlo se derrumbo y se ahogo en llanto.

-Ed, perdón si dije algo malo-

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, su amiga winry se encontraba de nuevo a su lado, no le respondió, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

–pero, no todo lo que dijiste es cierto, nunca estuvieron solos, ni lo están ahora, tienen a mi abuela, me tienen a mi, me TIENES a mi, y si necesitas un hombro para llorar yo estaré allí-

-tu no comprendes como me siento-

Dijo Ed débilmente.

–Ed-

Suspiro winry, estaba por tocar un tema que le partía el alma, pero si eso ayudaba a su amigo no le importaría llorar nuevamente.

–claro que te comprendo, recuerda Ed yo... yo también perdí a mis padres-

La culpa embargo el corazón de Ed, le había gritado un sin fin de cosas horrendas a su amiga, sin pensar siquiera que ella apenas se estaba recuperando de un golpe terrible.

–lo siento-

Dijo apenado, winry sonrió tristemente y lo abrazo fuertemente.

–puedes desahogarte, aquí no esta Al para que pueda ver tu debilidad-

Dijo winry mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Edward odiaba ver a su amiga llorar, la miro directamente a los ojos ella estaba haciendo todo lo que le era posible para ayudarlo, pero ella también estaba sufriendo enormemente gracias al fallecimiento de sus padres, que podía hacer el para consolarla.

Ed no supo porque, pero empezó a acercarse al rostro de winry, quien a su vez se iba sonrojando cada vez mas, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, y entonces sellaron ese triste momento con un beso, era el primer beso para ambos, ninguno imagino que su primer beso seria en una situación así, se separaron lentamente pero no mencionaron nada solo se quedaron abrazados entre la intensa lluvia.

El sol iluminaba el pueblo de rizembull, todo el pueblo estaba conmocionado por la desaparición de dos de los mas pequeños del lugar, pinako rockbell se encontraba desesperada y asustada, ¿donde podrían estar Edward y winry?

–señora rockbell, venga conmigo, ya los encontré-

Pinako caminaba insegura por el cementerio del pueblo.

–esta seguro que están aquí-

Pregunto dudosa la anciana.

–se lo aseguro-

Dijo el aldeano seguro de si mismo.

Pinako quedo atónita al ver la escena tan triste pero alavés tan tierna que se mostraba ante sus ojos, dos pequeños niños se encontraban sobre la tumba de trisha elric, ambos abrazados, compartiendo el dolor del otro, sin duda esa hermosa escena nunca se le borraría de la mente, de repente la pequeña se movió inquieta y aun dormida menciono

–siempre tendrás un hombro para llorar, no lo dudes...-


	2. Una sorprendente revelacion

Edward elric despertó sobresaltado, nuevamente había tenido ese sueño, un recuerdo del día en que su madre había fallecido, últimamente ese sueño era el que tenia todas las noches, las primeras veces solo era un pequeño pero con forme los días, se iba extendiendo e iba recordando cada vez mas, pero esa noche había visto algo que lo impacto, el estaba...estaba... ¡besando a winry!. Ed no podía explicárselo, en verdad había besado a su mejor amiga, el estaba bloqueado en cuanto al día que su madre murió se refería, solo recordaba unas cuantas cosas, es por eso que le sorprendió tanto aquello.

–hermano, te encuentras bien-

Dijo Al al darse cuenta de que Ed estaba despierto.

–si no te preocupes-

Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, se acostó de nuevo e intento dormir, tenían que irse en la mañana. Ed y Al se dirigían a dabris, tenían que ver a su maestra, interrogarla sobre aquel homúnculo al que llamaban ira.

Un rayo de luz ilumino la habitación despertando a Ed.

–hermano, tenemos que irnos-

-si Al ya voy-

Subieron al tren sin decir ni una sola palabra, Ed seguía muy pensativo y Al se empezaba a preocuparse.

–te encuentras bien, desde anoche estas algo extraño hermano-

-si no te preocupes solo estoy pensando en algo-

Ed no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el beso, pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

–hermano-

-estoy bien-

Dijo escondiendo su rostro.

Ed caminaba junto a winry a la orilla del rió de rizembull, el no entendía que hacia allí, pero de alguna manera se sentía feliz.

–Ed-

Menciono winry parándose en seco.

-¿qué pasa?-

Dijo Ed preocupado.

–no, no es nada-

Dijo winry sonriéndole abiertamente, haciendo que Ed se sonrojara, winry sin fijarse tropezó con una piedra, antes de caer, Ed la tomo de la cintura, quedaron frente a frente, el observo los ojos de su amiga, le parecían muy hermosos, se acerco poco a poco a los labios de winry.

–Ed-

-winry yo... te...-

-hermano-

Ed despertó, todo había sido un sueño un simple sueño, y el aun no lo podía creer.

–¿ya llegamos?-

-si hermano-

-entonces vamos-

Caminaron por las calles de dabris, hasta llegar a una que les era muy familiar, la casa de su maestra, abrieron la puerta y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que con su maestra se encontraba su amiga winry quien al verlos les sonrió alegremente, Ed no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí winry?-

-como que que hago aquí enano-

-¡a quien le dices enano!-

-¡Edward!-

Grito izumi.

–no tienes derecho de gritarle así a winry.

- Ed se quedo callado.

–yo solo vine a visitar a izumi, tu no puedes controlar mi vida-

Dijo winry firmemente, Edward cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otra parte.

–además, quien dijo que me importa lo que haces-

Dijo Ed.

-¿qué?-

Dijo winry algo sorprendida.

–por mi ve y piérdete tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar-

-y quien reparara tu automeil-

Dijo winry a la defensiva.

-hay muchos mecánicos en rust valley-

Dijo sin importarle los sentimientos de su amiga, las palabras hirieron profundamente a winry, avanzo hasta quedar enfrente de Ed y con los ojos llorosos respondió.

–sabes hay algo que aun no entiendo-

- y ¿qué es?-

Dijo mirándola atentamente.

–como... ¡COMO PUDE ENAMORARME DE UN IDIOTA COMO TU!-

y sin mas salio corriendo de la casa, Edward se quedo atónito, entonces winry estaba... enamorada de el...


	3. A la luz de la luna

Edward miraba atónito a su mejor amiga perderse entre las calles hasta desaparecer, aquella revelación de parte de winry lo había dejado helado, era verdad que últimamente había tenido un extraño presentimiento sobre su amiga, acompañado con los sueños que tenia Ed sabia que algo pasaría pero no se esperaba esa sorpresa que aun no podía asimilar, winry, la chica que creyó su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, ¡estaba enamorada de el!.

Ed reflexiono un poco y recordó el sueño que había tenido en el tren, el había estado apunto de besarla y de decirle que...¡que la amaba! Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, un montón de pensamientos surcaban su mente uno tras otro planteándole un sin fin de cosas que podía hacer pero ninguna lo convencía del todo.

-hermano-

Menciono Al tímidamente después de presenciar aquella escena.

–que esperas para ir tras ella-

Dijo izumi sin siquiera inmutarse.

–para que, solo conseguiré una bofetada-

Dijo Ed tratando de perecer indiferente ante la situación.

–a quien quieres engañar-

Dijo izumi acercándose cada vez mas a Ed.

–te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y se que te estas muriendo por correr tras ella y decirle que también la amas-

Dijo mirándolo picaramente.

–bah, yo enamorado de esa loca, ¡por favor!-

Dijo sin darse cuenta de que un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, Alphonse solo oía la platica seriamente, aunque en el fondo se Moría de la risa, no quería poner mas nervioso a su hermano, ya que el sabia que aunque Ed lo negara estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga y que su maestra lo sabia muy bien y que ella ya sabia de los sentimientos de winry.

–vamos que esperas-

Volvió a decir izumi, Edward se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su habitación.

–regresara, no creo que sea tan tonta como para perderse-

Dijo Ed disimulando su preocupación y se encerró en su cuarto, Al e izumi lo miraron con decepción.

Mientras tanto por las calles de dabris una jovencita rubia caminaba sin rumbo con los ojos empapados en llanto.

–se encuentra bien-

Dijo un señor apiadándose de aquella jovencita.

-¡DEJEME EN PAZ!-

Grito winry haciendo que todo mundo volteara a verla, solo pudo agachar la mirada tratando de esconder sus lagrimas.

-perdóneme-

Menciono antes de echar a correr nuevamente, necesitaba estar sola, reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de hacer. Rento una lancha y remo hasta la pequeña isla que se encontraba en el centro de dabris, winry se tumbo en la arena y suspiro tristemente, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había confesado a Ed sus sentimientos, lo había hecho sin pensarlo, cuando se había dado cuenta ya se encontraba en medio de la nada, pero a pesar de todo sus palabras habían sido ciertas ella aun no entendía como había podido enamorarse de un ser tan insensible como lo era Ed, el recuerdo de su primer beso cruzo su mente "talvez fue en ese momento" se dijo winry.

–winry rockbell, ese es tu nombre ¿no?-

Dijo un chico castaño de pelo largo y un peculiar lila de color de ojos.

-¿quién eres tu y como sabes mi nombre?-

Dijo winry parándose bruscamente.

-¿mi nombre? Soy ira-

-¿cómo es que me conoces?-

-por el-

Ira señalo a la espalda de winry, ella volteo y se encontró frente a frente con Ed.

–Ed... tu...¡tu no eres Ed!-

Gito winry mientras Edward se iba transformando en otro chico castaño que le sonreía maliciosamente, un fuerte golpe tumbo a winry y todo se oscureció.

Edward elric daba vueltas de un lado a otro en señal de preocupación y desesperación, eran mas de las 10 de la noche y winry aun no aparecía, el alma de Ed se carcomía en un sentimiento de culpa terrible, era verdad lo que su maestra había dicho hace unas horas, en verdad se estaba muriendo por correr a buscarla, pero las dudas y el no saber que decirle se lo impedía.

–Edward, creo que deberías ir a buscarla, y esta vez es enserio-

Dijo izumi a sus espaldas.

–la maestra tiene razón hermano, deberías ir-

Ed se llevo su mano derecha a la frente en señal de angustia, entre su guante y su camisa se asomaba una pequeña parte mecánica, su automeil, el que tantas veces winry había reparado,¿que era lo que realmente sentía por winry? acaso el ¿también la amaba?.

Edward dio un largo suspiro y se paro de su asiento.

–voy a buscarla-

Dijo finalmente, tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa.

-¡WINRY!-

Gritaba Ed por las calles, pero la rubia no aparecía, una idea cruzo por la mente de Ed, y si alguien le había hecho daño, el empezó a preocuparse mas, rento un bote y remo hasta la isla, un bote ya se encontraba allí, pero aun no había señales de la rubia, se adentro mas en la isla y después de un rato llego al centro de la misma, allí se encontraba winry, Edward corrió hacia ella quien parecía estar atada con una soga.

–winry te encuentras bien-

-si eso creo-

Dijo volteando a verlo, el transmuto su automeil y lo convirtió en un cuchillo con el que la amenazo.

–¡donde esta la verdadera winry!-

Dijo Ed furioso.

–estas preocupado por tu novia enano de acero-

Dijo envidia volviendo a su forma original.

–ella esta bien no te preocupes-

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Ed volteo y se encontró con ira quien sujetaba a winry al parecer inconsciente.

–¡quita tus sucias manos de ella!-

Le grito.

–no te preocupes solo dormirá un rato-

Dijo envidia burlonamente.

-¡imbecil, que le hiciste!-

-menos charla y mas acción-

Dijo envidia al tiempo que atacaba a Ed, la pelea se alargaba cada vez mas pero no duraría mucho, Edward estaba muy herido y ya no podía continuar, winry se fue despertando y vio la escena que tenia ante sus ojos envidia estaba apunto de asesinar a Ed, deseaba poder hacer algo pero no podía, ira la tenia inmovilizada sin poder hacer nada.

–ira, envidia-

Dijo una persona desde la oscuridad.

-mamà-

Dijo ira corriendo hacia ella, soltando a winry.

–eres una aguafiestas pereza-

Dijo envidia al tiempo en que los tres desaparecían en la oscuridad.

-Edward, te encuentras bien-

Dijo winry corriendo apresuradamente hacia el chico de ojos dorados.

–si eso creo-

Menciono Ed tratando de pararse.

-mejor quédate así, estas muy herido como para poder irnos-

Winry arranco unos pedazos de su camisa y los puso en las heridas de Ed.

-¿qué haces?-

-curándote torpe-

-vamos winry, tenemos que irnos-

-estas muy herido no entiendes, es mejor que pasemos la noche aquí y mañana iremos al medico-

Edward sabia que no tenia salida, winry no cambiaria su actitud por nada del mundo, dio un suspiro de resignación y se recostó en la hierba, winry sonrió triunfante.

Al poco tiempo winry se recostó al lado de Ed, reino un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o decir, la luz de la luna era lo único que los alumbraba, las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo, era la noche perfecta pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, winry empezó a reprocharse su acción de esa tarde, si ella no hubiera dicho nada todo seguiría como siempre, ahora talvez ya ni siquiera amigos podrían ser.

–lamento lo que dije esta tarde-

Dijo Ed sacando de sus pensamientos a winry.

–nada de lo que dije es verdad, si me preocupas-

Winry sonrió tiernamente y se recostó sobre el pecho de Ed quien a su vez se sonrojaba enormemente, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que preguntárselo y decirle lo que el sentía, aunque ni el lo sabia a ciencia cierta.

–winry ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿es verdad que me amas?-

Winry se paralizo, sabia que eso pasaría pero no estaba preparada para ello.

–ssss....si-

Dijo finalmente, Edward trago saliva, tenia que decirle algo, pero no sabia que, el corazón le latía rápidamente y había algo en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, ¿acaso aquello era a lo que le llamaban amor? todos esos sentimientos los había tenido guardados durante mucho tiempo y por fin habían salido a flor de piel.

–winry yo...-

Ed no tuvo repuesta, se asomo y se encontró con que winry estaba profundamente dormida.

–yo también te amo-

Dijo Ed suavemente al tiempo que le besaba la mejilla, mañana, talvez, podría decirle lo que sentía.


	4. Armarse de valor

Bueno est capi es muy corto, es algo asi como un capitulo de relleno, pero es necesario paran entender lo q pasara al final, en los capitulos siguientes la trama comenzara a ponerse interesante, Espero les guste.

* * *

-Edward, despierta-

Dijo con dulzura una voz al oído de Ed, quien a su vez abría sus ojos lentamente, frente a el se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos azules que lo miraba preocupado.

-¿winry?-

Ella le sonrió aliviada.

–vamos tenemos que irnos-

Ed intento pararse pero el dolor se lo impidió.

–puedes caminar-

Menciono winry.

–si no te preocupes vamonos-

Caminaron por la isla hasta llegar al bote y remaron hasta la ciudad, ambos en silencio ninguno se atrevía a mencionar nada.

–winry-

Dijo Ed nerviosamente sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-¿si?-

Dijo winry mirándolo de reojo.

– no no es nada-

Dijo Ed riendo nerviosamente, winry solo siguió remando, Ed suspiro decepcionado, necesitaba armarse de valor para poder decirle a winry lo que sentía por ella.

Bajaron del bote y caminaron por la ciudad directo a la casa de izumi, de vez en cuando el dolor sofocaba a Ed y tenían que parar, pero no habia en ese momento nada que le preocupara mas que el como decirle a winry que la amaba.

–ya casi llegamos-

Dijo winry viendo la casa de izumi a lo lejos.

–winry-

Dijo Ed parándose en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Dijo winry algo extrañada, Ed miro a los ojos a winry quien se sonrojo inmediatamente, había llegado el momento.

–winry yo… te …te…-

-¡HERMANO!-

Grito Alphonse rompiendo aquella tensa atmósfera, detrás de el, izumi y su esposo corriendo apresuradamente hacia ellos.

– hermano ¿Qué te paso?-

Dijo al preocupado.

-homúnculos-

Dijo Ed a su hermano.

–¿aquí?-

-si-

- debemos llevarlo a un medico-

Dijo izumi mirando con enojo a su alumno, Edward rió nerviosamente.

Llegaron con un doctor quien lo reviso y lo curo, Edward no pudo evitarlo y se quedo dormido. Winry lo miraba dormir atentamente y estaba muy pensativa, que abría querido decirle Ed, hace un rato.

-¿aun no se a armado de valor para decirte lo que siente?-

Dijo izumi entrando en la habitación.

–el no me quiere de esa manera-

Dijo winry con un suspiro.

–¿tu crees?-

Dijo la mujer saliendo de allí, ese comentario hizo dudar a winry, Ed ¿podría estar enamorado de ella?, winry acaricio el pelo de su amado.

–no me importa, pase lo que pase yo siempre te amare-

Dijo saliendo de la habitación.


	5. Comienza la pesadilla

Bueno por fin les dejo otro capi, esq no habia tenido oportunidad de subirlo. la historia ya comienza a tomar forma, espero les guste

* * *

La luz ilumino el cuarto de Ed despertándolo de su sueño, tenia una sensación agradable, como si la felicidad inundara su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies

-así que, así se siente estar enamorado-

dijo mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación, aun se encontraba en el hospital

–veo que ya te sientes mejor-

dijo una voz desde la puerta, winry acababa de entrar en la habitación, Edward se sonrojo inmediatamente sin poder evitarlo

-¿te pasa algo?-

pregunto winry acercándose a el

–no, no es nada-

dijo este escondiendo su rostro, winry rió al ver la cara de nerviosismo de Ed

–oye winry-

-si Ed-

dijo winry interrumpiendo su risa

–tienes mi ropa, ya me harte de la ropa del hospital-

dijo Ed con un tono infantil

–si enseguida te la traigo-

dijo mirándolo con ternura.

Winry le entrego la ropa a Ed, estaba recién lavada y olía a limpio (obvio verdad?)

–¿tu la lavaste?-

pregunto Ed dudoso

–claro, un enano como tu, no hubiera alcanzado el lavadero-

Ed le dirigió una mirada asesina.

–Estas seguro de que no te ocurre nada-

-si no te preocupes-

-sabes que puedes contármelo, por eso somos amigos-

dijo winry al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Ya en el corredor winry se paro en seco, levanto su mirada y suspiro

–si, solo amigos-

dijo tristemente.

Edward termino de vestirse, tenia que decirle a winry lo que sentía antes de que el y su hermano se fueran nuevamente, de repente recordó algo, después de todo lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado el motivo de su visita a su maestra, preguntarle sobre el homúnculo llamado ira, salio de la habitación donde ya lo esperaban Izumi, su esposo, Al y winry

–nos vamos-

-si-

Subieron al tren, iban camino a central, Izumi y su esposo los acompañaban y Ed lo había permitido de mala gana

–winry, cuando lleguemos podrías dejarnos a solas con mi maestra-

dijo Ed seriamente, winry lo miro extrañada

–de todos modos, me quede de ver con shezcka-

dijo al ver que no tenia otro remedio.

Central seguía siendo la misma de siempre, una ciudad con un ritmo muy agitado y personas siempre ocupadas en sus asuntos

-¡winry!-

se oyó gritar a alguien a lo lejos, shezca había venido por ella

-¡shezcka!-

grito winry corriendo hacia ella

–mujeres-

se dijo Ed mirándolas como si fueran un par de locas

–Ah, winry-

menciono Ed interrumpiendo la fiesta de las dos chicas

–si ya lo se, oye shezcka que era lo que querias-

-necesito que me ayudes con algo-

dijeron mientras se alejaban

–maestra necesito preguntarle algo-

- y ¿Qué es?-

-Es sobre ese homúnculo ira-

Izumi adopto un semblante serio

–maestra, de casualidad conserva algo, lo que fuese que haya si do de el-

-¿piensas ir tras ellos?-

Edward movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

–no Ed, nada-

Ed cerro los ojos decepcionado

–bien, eso era todo gracias-

-Adonde Irán ahora-

dijo el esposo de izumi

–pensamos quedarnos unos dias en central y después continuaremos nuestro viaje-

dijo Al

–si, tenemos que ir al cuartel, ya me imagino soportando a ese pesado de mustang-

Ed iba observando los puestos que había a su alrededor, un puesto de flores llamo su atención ¿debía comprarle flores a winry? No, tenia que pensarlo mejor antes de hacer algo.

–Hola enano de acero-

Ed volteo bruscamente, envidia se encontraba detrás de ellos

–bastardo ¡¿que haces aquí?!

–te preocupa tu noviecita ¿verdad?-

dijo envidia con una horrible sonrisa en el rostro

–a que te refieres-

-pues debería, sabes ella tiene tu corazón y yo voy a rompértelo-

y sin mas se alejo de allí, una gran angustia y temor recorrió el cuerpo de Ed, ese maldito iba a hacerle algo a Winry y el tenia que evitarlo.

Ed salio corriendo hacia la casa de shezcka , ella debería estar allí, llego al lugar pero ya era muy tarde, la casa se encontraba en llamas.

* * *

coment pleasee!!!


	6. La muerte de un Angel

hola!!!, perdon por hacerlos esperar tanto para la conti! esq mi compu no m deja subir los capis y pues aaa m frustro!! gracias a todos los q m han dejado reviews y a los q han agregado mi historia a sus favoritoooss de veras muchas gracias!!!! espero les guste este capi.

El fuego embravecido envolvía la pequeña casa, aquel horrible espectáculo transcurría frente a los ojos de Ed, una horrible sensación lo tenía paralizado, quería correr y ver si winry se encontraba bien, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían

-¡Ed! ¡EDWARD!-

grito shezcka corriendo frenéticamente hacia el

-¿Dónde esta winry?-

dijo Ed con una leve esperanza de que su amiga se encontrara a salvo, shezcka escondió el rostro

–lo… lo siento, yo…-

-¡TU QUE!-

grito Ed, sacudiéndola con fuerza

–yo… yo… ¡no pude sacarla!-

decía shezcka al tiempo que las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces Ed corrió hacia la casa, talvez aun había tiempo para salvarla.

Estaba apunto de entrar cuando alguien lo agarro con fuerza de los brazos deteniéndolo

-¡suéltame, tengo que salvarla!-

gritaba Ed desesperadamente

–hermano, por favor cálmate-

dijo Al sosteniéndolo con fuerza

–nosotros iremos por ella-

dijo Izumi introduciéndose con su esposo en aquella casa.

El tiempo que su maestra paso haya dentro se hizo eterno para Ed, quien ya había comenzado a temblar y lamentarse le haber llegado tan tarde, por fin Izumi surgió de las llamas, junto a ella, su esposo, que al parecer tenia en sus brazos a winry, conforme se fueron acercando Ed pudo verla mejor, winry estaba bañada en sangre y tenia graves quemaduras en varias partes de su cuerpo, el esposo de Izumi la recostó en el suelo delicadamente como si temiera que fuera a romperse.

Ed miro a su maestra con unos ojos llenos de esperanza y miedo, miedo de saber la verdad, Izumi quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo, solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación, Alphonse solto a Edward, no podia creer lo que su maestra les estaba diciendo, winry, su mejor amiga, estaba muerta, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era como reaccionaria su hermano.

Edward se derrumbo, no lo podía creer.

Winry no podía estar muerta, no ella

-¡NO!-

grito Ed acercándose al cadáver de su amada

-¡no es verdad!-

-Ed…-

dijo Izumi intentando tranquilizarlo

-¡no puedes dejarme solo!-

dijo Ed mirando el cuerpo inerte del amor de su vida, Ed acaricio el rostro ya frio y palido de winry y junto su frente con la de ella

–te amo-

menciono con un susurro casi inaudible, un mar de lagrimas se desato de los ojos de Ed, sin darse cuenta estaba besando los labios de aquella chica en un vano intento de consolarse, todos alrededor de Ed miraban con compasión aquella triste escena, todos incapaces de calmar el dolor que aquello les provocaba , Ed no quería ver u oír mas, se recostó sobre el pecho de winry y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

"no me digas por favor que no vuelvo a verte, pues para mi la vida no es vida, si tu no estas junto a mi ¡OYEME!"

la frase del final la saque de la cancion

"oyeme" de monica naranjo

reviews please!!!!


	7. Camino hacia el Adios

holaaa!! gracias por sus reviews!! sii q bueno q les este gustando, perdon por no responderles pero se m hace mas facil por aqui jeje, esto pues si, es bastante raro ver a winry muerta pero ya veran lo q sucede, mientras tanto, sigamos haciendo sufrier a edward muajajaja jiji disfrutenlo

-Ed, hermano-

dijo una voz al oído de Ed, quien a su ves abría los ojos lentamente, ante el se encontraban las cenizas de lo que antes había sido la casa de shezcka

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

pregunto Al preocupado

–como quieres que me sienta-

contesto Ed amargamente, tenia los ojos hinchados y las mejillas manchadas por las lagrimas

-¡acero!-

grito mustang

-¿te encuentras bien?-

dijo roy extrañado al ver los ojos de Ed

–no necesito tu compasión-

respondió Ed tratando de disimular, pero su rostro lo delataba

-¡EDWARD!-

grito su maestra acercándose a el

-¿A dónde llevaron a winry?-

pregunto Ed, Izumi lo miro con compasión

–acabamos de avisarle a pinako, en estos momentos esta camino a rizembull, tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar al…-

-¡Izumi!-

menciono su esposo deteniéndola y señalando hacia Ed, el había ocultado su rostro intentando reprimir las lagrimas que estaban por salir

–entiendo, entonces tenemos que irnos-

dijo Ed tratando de parecer fuerte.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación de trenes, Edward observaba como la gente sonreía alegremente, nunca mas volvería a ver esa sonrisa que tanto necesitaba, aquellos ojos azules no lo mirarían mas y nunca mas vería ese hermoso cabello dorado sacudirse con el viento.

Abordaron el tren y Ed se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el asiento, su mirada era triste y sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos como si aun siguieran llorando.

siguieron en silencio el resto del camino, a donde quiera que Ed miraba se encontraba con el rostro de aquella chica que tanto amaba y no había podido declararle sus sentimientos, empezó a reconocer el camino que se mostraba ante sus ojos, estaban llegando a rizembull.

bajaron del tren y siguieron caminando, Ed pudo observar el rió del pueblo mientras caminaban, recordó todas las veces que solían jugar los tres en ese lugar, si en ese momento hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría el no lo hubiera creído.

Una casa que Ed reconocía muy bien se alzaba al final de la colina, esa casa era a la que el y su hermano solían ir para relajarse, a la que ahora consideraba su hogar, pero esa vez no estaría winry para recibirlo.

bueno hasta aqui les dejo por el momento

esperare sus reviews

y gracias por leerlooo!!


	8. Durmiendo con la Luna

Holaaaa, por fin despues de tanto les tengo la contiiii, perdonen la tardanzaaa. que lo disfruten.

Entraron delicadamente dentro de la casa, ahí se encontraba la señora pinako vestida totalmente de negro.

Esto derrumbo aun mas a Ed, quien en lugar de ir a sentarse se dirigió directamente a la habitación de wiry, sin hacer caso de los demás que lo llamaban desde la sala.

Se detuvo en seco al estar frente a la puerta del cuarto de su amada, sabia que no debía entrar, sabia que le haría daño, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba entrar a ese lugar.

Giro lentamente la manija y empujo la puerta, frente a el se mostró la habitación de winry, avanzo lentamente acariciando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, en el lugar aun se sentía la esencia de winry.

Ed sin poder evitarlo se tiro a la cama y se ahogo en llanto, no podía creerlo, winry no podía estar muerta, deslizo su mano por debajo de la almohada y choco con algo, saco lentamente el objeto y descubrió que era el diario de winry, las manos le temblaban, quería abrirlo, pero tenia miedo de que encontraría

–hermano-

dijo una voz sobresaltando a Ed

–hermano, ya es hora de irnos-

dijo Al desde la puerta

–si-

dijo Ed secándose las lagrimas.

Caminaron en silencio por el pueblo, Ed sabia muy bien a donde se dirigían, iban al lugar donde hace 5 años habían dejado a su madre y ahora harían lo mismo con winry.

El cementerio se fue alzando ante sus ojos y allí en una esquina un ataúd esperando ser llevado a su destino, Ed intento reprimir las lagrimas

"aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido, entre recuerdos y el frió, entre el silencio y tu voz"

Se acerco delicadamente al ataúd y lo acaricio suavemente

–loca mecánica-

dijo para si mismo, dejando escapar un sollozo

"aquí estoy, viendo para los segundos, viendo pasar lo minutos, viendo pasar el amor"

Cargaron poco a poco el ataúd de winry y lo llevaron al lugar de su descanso eterno, El observaba como su amada descendía

"aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida que me dejo tu partida, como un verano sin sol, aquí estoy"

Ed recordó el día en que falleció su madre, los recuerdos aun lo atormentaban, cuantas veces winry le había pedido que no la dejara sola y ahora era ella quien lo abandonaba

"sin la mitad de mi vida, un callejón sin salida, viendo la vida pasar, aquí estoy"

Terminando la ceremonia, todos se encaminaron hacia la casa, todos menos Ed quien se encontraba parado frente a la tumba de winry

–hermano, es mejor que nos vayamos-

dijo delicadamente Al tratando de no decir nada que pudiera lastimar a su hermano

–si, tienes razón-

dijo Ed con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

Llegaron a la casa y Ed nuevamente se encamino a la habitación winry, estando allí volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

Ed empezo a sentir como alguien acariciaba su rostro lentamente, el no abrió los ojos, solo se dejo llevar.

–no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te amare-

dijo una voz a su oído que inmediatamente reconoció, era la de winry.

Ed abrió los ojos sobresaltado, pero en la habitación no había nadie mas que el, miro hacia la ventana y observo la luna, aquella luna era idéntica a la de aquella noche que el y winry habían dormido en la isla de dabris

–esta noche… solo dormiré contigo-

dijo Ed melancólicamente, mientras en su mente se dibujaba la cara de winry.

Reviews please!


	9. Palabras de aliento

moshii, moshii! pues aqui dejandoles el capiii, un poco cortito, espero les guste.

-Alphonse-

Dijo Edward con un susurro moviendo delicadamente a la armadura que tenia enfrente.

-¿hermano? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Levántate, es hora de irnos-

Dijo Ed secamente.

Eran aproximadamente las 12 de la madrugada, aun se encontraban en rizembool

-Pero hermano, porque no esperamos hasta mañana-

-No Al, tenemos que irnos ahora, empaca-

Menciono Ed saliendo de la habitación, Alphonse sabia muy bien como se sentía su hermano, sabia porque quería marcharse, pero no entendía porque quería irse sin despedirse de nadie.

Edward entro nuevamente en la habitación de winry, no había salido de allí desde que llegaron del funeral.

Empaco poco apoco sus cosas, el silencia reinaba en aquel lugar, quería irse lo mas pronto posible, pero no quería despedirse de nadie, eso le dolería aun mas.

Fue directamente hasta el tocador donde se encontraba su reloj y allí aun lado, el diario de winry.

Ed lo tomo delicadamente entre sus manos y lo abrió en una hoja al azar, la hoja tenía la fecha del 3 de octubre.

Querido diario:

Hoy se cumple otro año mas del día en que Edward se fue, es tan triste, pero se que no hacer nada, el esta buscando la forma de regresarle su cuerpo a Al y espero que lo logre, pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Esto que siento… es muy difícil, a veces quiero correr y buscarlo, saber donde esta, tengo tanto miedo de que suceda lo mismo que con mis padres, que se vayan y jamás vuelvan, que me dejen nuevamente sola, ellos son mi familia y yo…

Se que no debería sentir esto, es como mi hermano, pero aun así…

Tengo tantas ganas de llorar, de desaparecer y no saber de nada, pero se que el, aunque sea solo como amiga, puede contar conmigo y se que a veces necesita un apoyo, directa o indirectamente…

Es por eso que me mantengo fuerte y lo espero con todo mi corazón, por que lo amo, amo a Edward y aunque se que el nunca sentirá lo mismo aun no pierdo la esperanza de algún día oírlo decir "Te amo"

Ed cerro el diario y lo guardo en su maleta, estaba decidido a encontrar la manera de regresar a su hermano a la normalidad.

-Gracias por todo Winry-

Dijo saliendo de aquella habitación con un toque de nostalgia.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la parada del tren, aquella luna aun seguía alumbrando magníficamente su camino.

-Al-

murmuro Ed

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-

menciono Al preocupado

–Pase lo que pase te devolveré tu cuerpo-

Dijo Ed decididamente

–Y tal vez cuando tengamos la piedra filosofal…-

-¿si?-

-No, no es nada-

Dijo Ed mientras sonreía, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

reviews pleasee!


	10. Xenoctime

Hola! como estan minna-san, primero una gran disculpa por mi retraso de siglos, pero tuve muchos problemas tanto escolares como personales y por eso no habia podido actualizar, ademas de que la imaginacion y mi cerebro se secaron jaja, bueno espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

-¡Vamos a Xenoctime!-

Edward solo se limito a asentir

-¿para que?-

Dijo Al aun confundido.

-Rusell me llamo, dice que hay algo que quiere mostrarnos-

- y es realmente tan importante como para que…-

-Es sobre la piedra Filosofal-

Dijo Edward interrumpiendo a su hermano, Alphonse bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

Menciono Ed tratando de animar a su hermano.

-No estoy preocupado por eso, si no… por ti-

Dijo Al mirando a Ed.

-¿por mi? ¿De que hablas?-

-no te hagas el tonto ¡sabes muy bien de que hablo!-

Dijo alzando su tono de voz, Edward se sobresalto.

-Aun no estas recuperado, se muy bien que estas destrozado por lo de Winry-

Los ojos de Ed se cristalizaron al escuchar ese nombre.

-¡y, tengo miedo de que cometas alguna tontería!-

Esta vez fue Ed quien oculto su rostro.

-Por que la vida no nos quiere Al-

Dijo Edward sonriendo irónicamente.

-Primero mamá y ahora… "ella"-

Dijo Ed apretando sus puños.

-¿la amabas mucho verdad hermano?-

Dijo Al tímidamente, Ed le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

-si, demasiado-

Dijo nostálgicamente.

-pero no te preocupes, se muy bien que no hay cura para la muerte-

Dijo Ed al tiempo que dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Alphonse solo lo miro con compasión.

Llegaron a Xenoctime en poco tiempo, a esa hora no había muchos trenes circulando y eso acortaba el tiempo.

-ya tenia tiempo que no pasábamos por aquí ¿no, Al?-

-Bastante-

Dijo Al apoyando a su hermano.

-Bueno Al, en marcha-

Dijo Ed caminando decididamente, Alphonse simplemente lo siguió.

Llevaban un rato caminando, cuando sin aviso, Alphonse detuvo a Edward.

-¿Qué sucede Al?-

Dijo Ed preocupado.

-no le dijiste nada a Rusell ¿verdad?-

-de lo de…-

-de lo de Winry-

Menciono Al tajante.

-¡para que! ¡El ni siquiera la conoció!-

Dijo Ed sumamente enojado.

-Es que podría hacer cualquier comentario que en tu estado podría…-

-¡en mi estado Al!-

Grito Edward alterado.

-¡No estoy discapacitado! Bueno, casi…-

Dijo Ed mirando su brazo.

-Tu no, pero… tu corazón si, hermano-

Edward miro a Alphonse sorprendido.

-¿sabes lo cursi que sonó eso?-

Dijo Ed arqueando una ceja.

-pero… al fin y al cabo, es verdad-

Dijo desviando su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Edward, Alphonse-

Los saludo alguien a sus espaldas, eran Rusell y Fletcher que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?-

Los saludo Al alegremente, Edward solo se limito a sonreir.

-Hola chibi, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Seguramente mal como siempre ¿verdad?-

Dijo Rusell tratando de provocarlo.

-¡No que va! Me ha ido la mar de bien-

Dijo Ed con un tono de sarcasmo y nostalgia en la voz, que Alphonse noto inmediatamente.

-Hermano-

Menciono Al preocupado.

-Estoy bien Al, no hay nada de que preocuparse-

Dijo Ed para tranquilizarlo.

-y ¿Qué es lo que ibas a mostrarnos?-

Le dijo a Rusell.

-¿Ven eso?-

Dijo Rusell señalando a una casa en lo alto de la colina.

-¿no es el laboratorio donde trabajaban?-

Pregunto Al.

-Si, pero después del incidente que tuvimos otras personas lo ocuparon-

Dijo Fletcher a Al.

-¿quieren ir al grano por favor?-

Dijo Edward desesperado.

-Descubrimos que los dueños de aquel lugar crearon algo-

-Algo que tu buscas desde hace mucho-

-Algo grande-

-¿y que es?-

Dijo Ed nuevamente, Rusell y Fletcher tomaron aire.

-¡La piedra Filosofal!-

Dijeron al unisonó, los ojos de Ed se abrieron como platos.

-La… la… piedra… filosofal…-

reviews please! son el alimento de mi imaginacion! jeje


End file.
